


The Anatomy of Hate

by DireRaven3567



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireRaven3567/pseuds/DireRaven3567
Summary: A/N Sooooooo I felt like the prologue was short, so here's Chapter One for ya guys ^^~Raven





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

   As I walked into the crowded halls of my high school, I came to see the structure of the social pyramids, triangles in which I could never belong. There were the jocks, the goths, and the popular girls. They were the ones who didn’t seem to give a damn about what anyone told them. Then, there were the brainiacs. They were the ones who’ve been aimed for places like Harvard or Princeton since they were born. Also, there were the scavengers, as I liked to call them. They were the ones who fit in only because they knew someone higher in the social hierarchy, or because they didn’t fit in any other specific category. Finally, there were the lone wolves, people like me outside the pyramid who didn’t fit in any of the groups, and preferred isolation.

   Only, instead of just being left alone, the leaders of the “popular” groups would sent out their wannabe recruits to beat me up, spit on me, and call me names, such as loner, an idiot, or even a whore, which I never understood, as I have never even kissed anyone before. I’d retreat to the bathroom and clean up the crimson blood and tears from my bruised face with the tainted, iron-filled water of my school. Putting on concealer and blush from my backpack to cover my bruises, I’d walk home to my equally-chaotic house.

   “So, how does being a senior feel, Rose?” My mother always asked me, a forced smile bluntly shining on her lips.

   “Fine.” I’d lie. To be honest, I hated high school. I hated the little cliques that were so tightly knit, you’d think it would collapse on itself. Whoever said seniors ‘ruled the school’ was obviously never a lone wolf.

   And with that, she’d shrug her shoulders and turn away to more important things. That was my life for senior year, all day, every day; that is, until I found my escape.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was a rainy, Monday morning when I was late for my only favorite class offered here: History. I wouldn’t have been late, if it wasn’t for Dean, aka my now Ex boyfriend. I thought he understood me and how I felt about school. However, it turns out he was secretly a combo in the social pyramid. While I originally thought he was only a goth, he was actually a combination of a a goth and a brainiac. He left me for his studies, claiming he could never ‘date a moron who doesn’t care about him or his dreams.’ He had left me broken in the girl’s bathroom, crying out my eyes for him, as he called for a few scavengers to harass and beat me until my rib cage was covered in more dark, purplish bruises.  

   “Miss McCarthy, I’d appreciate it if you could show up for class on time.” Mr. Clark scolded me.

   “But—”

   “Just take your seat!” He huffed. I sadly took my seat in the back of the class, where no one else but myself usually sat.

   “Ah, now that everyone is  _ present _ ,” Mr. Clark began, looking directly at me with a deeply-rooted hatred embedded in his eyes, “I’d like to introduce our new student. His name is Aaron Baxter. Be sure to make him feel welcome!” Mr. Clark glares at me again before he gestures at the new student. A few girls gasp, and I finally looked away from Mr. Clark’s cold gaze to look at the new boy. 

   Tan arms move from his muscular body to wave slightly. As I lift my head, my gaze settles on  _ him _ . His curly, chestnut hair falls just a few centimeters above his broad shoulders, and his stubble of a beard is present on his cheeks. However, his hazel eyes lock with my stare as he smiles. I look down at my clenching fists, embarrassed. I don’t listen to Mr. Clark’s lecture and I begin to zone out of focus, until I felt someone brush against me and sit beside me. I gasp in shock and begin to tremble, afraid someone was going to hurt me, but I refuse to make eye contact. I’ve learned to never look your enemy in the eye, as that just makes them more enraged.

   “Hey, it’s okay.” I hear a quiet voice attempting to soothe me. The person next to me reaches over to rub my shoulder. I flinch away, afraid they’ll beat me, until I saw a tan arm reach away slowly. I chance a look up at them, and my eyes lock with hazel. He frowns at me.

   “I’m Aaron, by the way. But I guess you knew that already,” He introduces himself as he chuckles awkwardly. However, when I don’t answer, he smiles slightly. “It’s okay, I don’t bite.” Aaron reaches out again, but the frown reappears as I look away with fear-filled eyes and flinch away. He sighs, then turns to listen to Mr. Clark’s lecture.

   As soon as the bell rings, I jump out of my seat and quickly make my exit without a word. As I turn the corner to my locker, I scream as I feel a hand wrap gently around my wrist. I try to break free of my captor’s grip. However, my struggles only made them grip harder. 

   “Please,” I whisper, tears forming in my eyes, “M-make it quick.” I plead, silently cursing at myself for stuttering at my captor. My eyes shut as I anticipate the pain, but the pain never arrives. I chance a look up, and gasp quietly when I see a pair of familiar hazel eyes looking at me, confusion and sadness planted on his face. Taking advantage of his frozen state, I rip my wrist out of his grip. 

   “Wait-” I hear him call, but I am already out of the building, running away from everything and towards my thinking tree in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sooooooo I felt like the prologue was short, so here's Chapter One for ya guys ^^
> 
> ~Raven


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Possible trigger for panic attacks and a feeling of hopelessness

**Chapter Two**

    I figured it was stupid to possibly expose my only safe spot I’ve ever had, but my emotions blinded my instincts until I reached it. The weeping willow is sitting there, looking down at the trail that leads to a creek. I’ve spent so much time here, I sort of claimed this area as my own. There’s no one around to bother or torture me as I release my emotions. I used to believe that once I graduated high school, I’d live out here, with no one to hurt me, no one to laugh at me, no one to judge me. Taking my seat by the willow, I begin to release the stress of today as the clouds above me roll away to expose the sun. I hum shakily as I feel the sudden warmth hit my tear-stained face. Everything is still, and for the first time in a while, I feel a foreign emotion that I almost forgot existed.

   “Safe.” I murmur as I lean back against the tree to absorb some of the sun’s rays. My breathing begins to even out as I relax for the first time all day. Slow breath in, slow breath out…

    _SNAP_.

   My breathing begins to escalate as I realize I was no longer alone. I stand up quickly as I stumble towards the creek. If I could just reach the creek, it would be a straight dash until I could get back into town, and away from whoever was trying to intrude. The crunching of the fallen leaves escalates in volume. As the intruder walks closer to my safe spot, I pick up my pace like a skittish rabbit trying to escape the claws of a hawk.

   “Hey, are you out here?” I hear a voice call. I pick up my speed even more as I realize _exactly_ who it was out here. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupts on my ankle, forcing my to collapse to the cold forest floor. A vine was twisted around my leg, and I yelp in pain as I frantically try to pull away from mother nature’s trap and the dark outline encroaching my trembling form. My eyes lock on the boy, and his pace slows as he can see the trepidation on my face. He raises his hands to try and show me he is unarmed as he walks even slower to my shaking form.

   “It’s okay.” Aaron says calmly. He slowly squats in front of me and he frowns as he sees why I stopped running. He looks back up at me, worry etched in his eyes. I flinch away from his sudden closeness. Reaching into his pocket, he gradually pulls out a pocket knife. My heart picks up speed as I make another feeble attempt to escape. I whimper when the blade is exposed, memories beginning to flood back to me. Suddenly, my mind becomes too full of fear and I collapse.

 

*****************************************************************

 

   Warmth envelopes my limp frame as my heavy eyes flutter open lethargically. An obnoxious, luminous light greets me as I groan. _Have I died?_ I think to myself. My eyes shut tightly as an abrupt pain erupts from my ankle. _Heaven can’t be this painful, right? I thought Heaven was supposed to be peaceful and painless_. As my eyes reopen to inspect my surroundings, I realize the humming coming from the fluorescent light bulb, resting in a ceiling fan above me. Close footsteps suddenly ring in my ears and my heart rate spikes in the sudden realization that I’m not alone. Ignoring the flaring pain, I feverishly hobble off the couch and try to find a hiding spot. A door appears in my vision, and I suddenly make a beeline for it. However, once I locked the door and turned around, I realized I was in an bathroom in a stranger’s home. No, no, no…

   “Hey, where’d you go?” My head snaps up at the familiar voice. My body begins to shake as my memories spiral back to me. Aaron, my spot being discovered, my injury, the _knife_! I shudder at the last part vigorously. I recognize my symptoms almost immediately, I’m having a panic attack! A loud banging rings in my ears. “Come on, Rose, breathe!” I struggle to ignore his alluring voice calling me back to reality, to life in general. Spots begin to form in my line of vision, and I let the darkness overtake me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Soooooo sorry for the late posting! I got called into work and went out with a friend of mine for dinner :/ So here's a (very) late posting of chapter two!
> 
> ~Raven


	4. Chapter Three (Aaron's POV)

**Chapter Three (Aaron's POV)**

    “I should’ve never left her alone!” I say frantically, finally able to open the bathroom door, the only barrier keeping me from discovering her limp frame.  _ Shit! _ I quickly grab her and check for a pulse. Faint, yet still in existence. Pulling her off the cool tile floor bridal-style, I faintly hear a whimper escape her parted lips as her eyes struggle to open.

   “It’s okay.” I gently shush her. She must have been exhausted from stressing herself so much, since she didn’t fight when I laid her on my bed and tucked her in. Pulling the indigo comforter over her, I noticed how much her naturally pale complexion contrasted the dark colored blanket, like the moonlit sky gazing over a midnight ocean— 

   “Why?” A quiet voice breaks through my thoughts. Her crystal blue eyes lock with mine, swirling with worry and a slight hint of fear.

   “Why what?” I ask back, confused. Rose bites her lip nervously, looking torn. “You can ask me anything, I swear I won’t retaliate or whatever you’re thinking.”

   “Why… did you take me? I-I don’t even know who you are...” A sad smile finds its way onto my lips.

   “Rose,” I begin, sighing, “I know you don’t really know me, and I knew I shouldn’t have advanced onto you so quickly, but I guess you could say I’ve known you for some time now…” I say nervously as I run my hand behind my head, anxiously waiting for a response.

   “W-were you stalking me?” She ponders nervously and I chuckle slightly at her question.

   “No, God no. More like trying to get to know you more—”

   “By stalking me.” She interrupts.

   “By trying to be your friend. Look, you probably don’t remember me, and given your circumstances, I could understand why, but I really do want to get to know you better. I do want to be your friend, honest.” I counter. “Just let me try to prove it to you.”    
   “Prove what?” Rose asks, slight irritation radiating off her.

   “That I can be your friend. That not everyone in the world is terrible. That there is hope— “

   “Okay!” She says, stopping my rambling in its tracks. “I-I’ll try to be your friend, Aaron. Just do me a favor?” She asks.

   “Sure.” I say, wondering what she could need.

   “Don’t tell my dad.” She whispers, a flash of pain and fear clouding her eyes slightly.

   “I won’t.” I say softly. She looks around my room nervously.

   “C-could you take me home?” She stutters, fear intertwined with her worry. It hurts me how much fear she has, but I simply nod my head, and silently drive her to her house listening to her directions, as if it were the only time I’d hear her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm still here! I've been dealing with some personal matters in my life right now, so that's why I've been giving a lack of updates at the moment. I'm hoping to get back on track soon!
> 
> ~Raven


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter from Rose's POV after she gets dropped off to her house.

Chapter Four

   After the exhausting night I had endured, I feel my body slowly trudge into my personal hell, my footsteps against the creaking wood being the only sound emitted. The darkness envelops me in a welcoming manor, my heart pounding with anxiety. The wooden planks seemed to be working against me more tonight, as if they know I was being a traitor to  _ him _ and  _ his _ terms. Encroaching towards my bedroom door, I hear his snoring, vibrating throughout the walls like a vicious battle cry. Thankfully, as I shut the door to my room, his reign of terror will be evaded temporarily, and that is a good enough victory for me. Plugging my phone in for the night, I see a new message appear from ten minutes ago. 

   “Odd.” I whisper, trying to figure out who they were, and how they found my number. However, once I see the name in the chat bubble, I feel my jaw drop in shock.

**Hey. I wanted to let you know if you ever need anything, I’ll be around to talk. ‘Night Rose :) -Aaron**

   Sighing, I decide to ignore the text and let sleep encompass me, my eyes drooping shut.  _ Besides, I know what game he’s playing, so why should I even try to let him start?   _ I think before I finally crash into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a filler chapter to show I'm still around. I know it's been a while, I've just had a lot on my plate. Thankfully, my best friend has been helping me through it all, and she hasn't given up on me. I can finally say for the first time in years, I finally have someone I can trust completely, without fear of abandonment. Anyway, I hope you guys still want more updates, as I try to update more of the story. ^^' 
> 
> ~Raven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This'll be my first posting of "The Anatomy of Hate" for the public eye. I've been wanting to post it publicly for a while, but I hadn't had the means or guts to do so. As for a posting schedule, I may shoot for Wednesdays, as I don't usually have to work that day, but I'll keep you guys updated!
> 
> ~Raven


End file.
